Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multilayer ceramic capacitor, and a method for manufacturing the capacitor.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there is a growing demand for reduction in size and increase in capacitance for multilayer ceramic capacitors. In order to meet the demand, there is a need to reduce ceramic layers in thickness. As a multilayer ceramic capacitor that have ceramic layers reduced in thickness, there is a multilayer ceramic capacitor that uses a dielectric ceramic composition for low-temperature firing in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-31273, for example.
The multilayer ceramic capacitor in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-31273 includes a capacitor main body that has dielectric layers (also referred to as “ceramic layers”) and internal electrode layers alternately laminated. The dielectric ceramic composition included in the dielectric layers contains, as its main constituent, (Ba1-xCax)mTiO3, MgCO3, RE2O3 (RE2O3 represents one or more rare-earth oxides selected from the group consisting of Y2O3, Dy2O3, and Ho2O3), MO (M represents one element of Ba and Ca), MnO, V2O5, and Cr2O3 as accessory constituents, and SiO2 as a sintering aid. The composition formula of the dielectric porcelain composition meets, when the composition formula is expressed as a (Ba1-xCax)mTiO3-bMgCO3-cRE2O3-dMO-eMnO-fSiO2-gV2O5-hCr2O3, a=100, 0.1≤b≤3.0, 0.1≤c≤3.0, 0.1≤d≤3.0, 0.05≤e≤1.0, 0.2≤f≤3.0, 0.01≤g≤1.0, and 0.01≤h≤1.0 in molar ratio, and satisfies 0.005≤×0.15 and 0.995≤m≤1.03.